marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 546
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Mr. Delphino * * * * * * * * * ** Detective Willowby * * * * * MacGruder (a Daily Bugle financer) * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******* An abandoned village below ****** ******* * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = Spider-Man: The New Status Quo | Writer2_1 = Bob Gale | Writer2_2 = Marc Guggenheim | Writer2_3 = Dan Slott | Writer2_4 = Zeb Wells | Penciler2_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker2_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist2_1 = Dean White | Editor2_1 = Tom Brennan | Editor2_2 = Stephen Wacker | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = An illustrated summary of Spidey's reset status quo. | StoryTitle3 = Park Avenue Interlude | Writer3_1 = Marc Guggenheim | Penciler3_1 = Greg Land | Inker3_1 = Jay Leisten | Colourist3_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Tom Brennan | Editor3_2 = Stephen Wacker | Editor3_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = Someone hijacks a truck full of explosives, which Jackpot stops. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Astonishing Aunt May! | Writer4_1 = Bob Gale | Penciler4_1 = Phil Winslade | Inker4_1 = Phil Winslade | Colourist4_1 = Chris Chuckry | Letterer4_1 = Cory Petit | Editor4_1 = Tom Brennan | Editor4_2 = Stephen Wacker | Editor4_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis4 = At the shelter Aunt May protects a homeless man by the name of Freak. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Raymond (a drug dealer) Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** | StoryTitle5 = Harry and the Hollisters | Writer5_1 = Zeb Wells | Penciler5_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Inker5_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Colourist5_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer5_1 = Cory Petit | Editor5_1 = Tom Brennan | Editor5_2 = Stephen Wacker | Editor5_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis5 = Harry Osborn has dinner with Lily Hollister's father, a District Attorney. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** * ** | Solicit = AMAZING! AMAZING! AMAZING! This is it, Arachnophiles!!!! Prepare for what promises to be the most pulse-pounding piece of four color fiction to be delivered unto the Mighty Marvel Minions in decades! You asked for more Spidey! You demanded it! And, by Buckley, you're gonna get it! After the devastatingly heartwarming events of ONE MORE DAY, Peter Parker puts the past behind him and sets forth on a BRAND NEW DAY! Starting with Amazing Spider-Man #546, you now have THREE times the action! THREE times the villains! THREE times the danger! Amazing Spider-Man – Now 3 times every month! Bank on it, buck-o! And if that weren't enough: ASM #546 goes double-sized to bring you back-up features that introduce you to the new players in the lives of Peter and his family! | Notes = Chronology Notes Brand New Day Characters in this story also appear in other stories between this issue. The affected characters are: Pag. 1 * Pag. 2 * A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=7702 * http://www.samruby.com/AmazingSpider-ManF/amazing_spiderman_546.htm }}